


To Take Up Arms

by Venus_Vinifera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Lena Luthor, BAMF Maggie Sawyer, Dorks, Other, Sword Lesbians and Gun Lesbians are natural enemies, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Vinifera/pseuds/Venus_Vinifera
Summary: In a world gripped with turmoil, two women who once called each other friend find themselves locked in a struggle to the death.





	To Take Up Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Write this at like 12pm last night so it's completely unedited trash. Don't worry it has a happy ending.

Maggie stepped silently into the dim shadows of the abandoned warehouse, her honed senses probing the darkness for any sign of her nemesis.

“Detective Sawyer, how kind of you to accept my invitation.” The Luthor Heiress’ cultured voice sounded coldly from the depths of the room. 

“So it’s come to this has it.” The detective snapped back.   
“It’s not too late Sawyer, I am giving you one final chance to join me.”   
“I’ll never join you, I could never betray Alex like that!”

“Then so be it” The glowing red of the Luthor’s lightsaber illuminating cast her grimace of determination in a pale sickening light. “Then DIE!”

As the black robed figure lunged towards her, Maggie quickly unholstered her pistol and fired of a volley of the luminescent bolts towards her former ally. With a near superhuman dexterity born of decades of dedicated training the Luthor deflected each bolt with the blade of her weapon. In mere moments she was upon the beleaguered detective.

Drawing on her own training and a street fighters instincts, the detective dodged the swinging blade, and with practiced ease loaded another clip into her blaster. Rolling away from the maniacal villainess she fired off another volley of shots.

Back and forth they fought across the warehouse. Leaping from gantry to gantry, scrambling over the broken husks of vehicles, neither one able to gain an upper hand for long enough to secure victory, but neither willing to surrender and admit the ignominy of defeat.

Soon the found themselves standing on the main gantry, mere inches apart, when the detective blaster let out the tell tale click of an empty clip. Her hands grasped desperately at her utility belt failing to find any more ammunition. The ravenette loomed over her lightsaber held dramatically before her. “Say it, Sawyer! You know what I want to hear!” “NEVER!” The detective screamed, her hand clicking one final bolt into place. As the lightsaber made it’s inevitable descent, she used the last of her strength to raise her weapon, and fired her last shot straight between the Luthor’s eyes. As the killing blade reached her neck, she smiled as the look of shock on Lena’s face.

And it was at that precise moment that the Danver’s sisters walked in with the takeaway they had ordered. “What the heck are you two doing?” Alex enquired, looking back and forth between her wife, kneeling on the walkway in Kara’s warehouse, a Nerf pistol clutched in one hand, and her sister in law, wearing an oversized black hoodie and brandishing a plastic lightsaber, an orange foam dart stuck firmly to the bridge of her glasses. 

“She said that Sword Lesbians are cooler than Gun Lesbians, babe.” The detective sheepishly replied. “I had to defend our honor”

Lena silently switched off her lightsaber, though it did nothing to diminish the red glow to her cheeks. “We may have gotten a little carried away” She twisted one foot back and forth. Kara practically skipped over, plucking the nerf dart from her wife’s face. “I am just glad you two had fun.” She teased. “Now food…”


End file.
